Yugioh Meme! FFN Style
by white pedal
Summary: Get ready for some Humor, romance and some sad and touching stuff from a Yu-Gi-Oh Meme I made:)


_Hello:) So I've read and seeing a lot of Yugioh meme's and they looked like fun to write:) So I decided to give it a go._

_Enjoy:)_

* * *

><p><strong>IT'S TIME TO DUEL!<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Who's your favorite character?<strong>

To many to count really. Either Seto, the bikers, or Yugi

* * *

><p><span><strong>What would happen if you and thisthese character(s)**** meet?**

"Uh, miss? Are you okay?" Yugi asks.

A girl was standing in front of him and she was shaking a little from the excitement. She tried to keep her composure as she did not want to scare him, she gulps a little.

"Hi." she says finally.

It wasn't long until she started to hug Yugi madly and the small boy was blushing from being hugged by a girl.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Throw your character(s) into one of your favorite fandoms 8D! How would they react?<strong>

Seto, Yugi and Joey were shocked to find themselves in a lab. There were gadgets, weapons and all other types of technology around them.

"Whoa! What is this place?" Joey says in amazement.

"Do I look like I know?" Seto says flatly but is amazed as well, "but this place is impressive."

Yugi looked around and he saw little creatures in blue overalls, completely yellow and some had one eye like cyclops' while the other had two eyes, "Whoa! What are those things?"

One of the creatures looked up at Yugi with a puzzled look.

"Atra de by?" it said.

Seto, Joey and Yugi looked at him, completely confused.

"Uh? What did he say?" Joey asked.

The creature took notice of Yugi's spiky hair, he started to burst out laughing as he pointed at it, "Pointy" he says and he continues laughing (which annoyed Yugi)

Joey looked down and saw something that looked like a gun, he looked back at Seto and had a mischievous grin. He picked up the gun and pointed it him, "Freeze rich boy!"

Seto turned around and stumbled back a bit, "Wheeler! Put that down!"

Yugi turned around as well and was horrified, "Joey put that down! That's dangerous and we don't know if it's loaded!"

"Oh relax," Joey says with a grin, "I highly doubt this things loaded." Joey was about to pull the trigger.

"Joey don't!"

"BBLLARRTTPFFTTT!"

Joey fired the gun and t made a loud rumbling hissing sound, brown air was shot at Seto and Yugi. The two boys stood there with wide-eyes, thin lips and were disgusted when they got a whiff of the stench from the gun, Joey blinked in confusion but was shocked as well from what the gun did.

Yugi was coughing, gagging and covering his face, while Seto glared at Joey with his eyes filled with malice and his expression darkened.

"...Wheeler, you got five seconds to get out of my sight, or so help me I WILL find something in this lab that will destroy you!"

_Fandom: Despicable Me_

* * *

><p><strong>PAIRINGS!<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Who is your favorite Yugioh couple?<strong>

Seto + Kisara (Blueshipping)

* * *

><p><span><strong>How would these characters proclaim their undying love for one<strong>** another?**

Kisara ran out of the building, with tears flying from her eyes. She had to leave the building and get away from her co-workers cruel taunts about her hair, saying she was ugly.

And that Seto Kaiba thinks that she is a joke.

She started to believe that applying to be a secretary at Kaiba corp was a mistake, and that Seto never respected her, and that she is still considered a freak.

Everything was a mistake.

Kisara tripped on the sidewalk and fell, she didn't get up, she felt like she wanted to just die right there.

She felt a trickle on her forehead, and soon it started to rain hard on her, lightening and thunder booming in the sky.

"Kisara! Kisara!"

Kisara lifted her head a bit as she heard someone shouting her name. She was shocked as she saw Seto running behind her and had a distraught look on his face while getting caught in the rain, he finally caught up to her and was, shockingly, frightened as he saw Kisara on the ground.

"Kisara!" Seto exclaimed as he went to Kisara's side, "Kisara! Are you alright?" he asks frantically.

He helped Kisara up on her knee's, but she refused to look at him to hide her tears, "Why? Why did you come after me?"

"Isn't it obvious? I wasn't going to let those imbeciles make me lose the best employee I have. And don't worry, I had those people fired already, they won't harass you anymore." Seto says.

Kisara shakes her head, "It doesn't matter! They are right about everything! Because of me, Kaiba corp is becoming a joke for how I look and take you away from your work!"

Seto looks at her in shock, "What?"

Kisara sniffed, "Everything is being ruined because of me!"

Seto placed his hands on Kisara's face and had her look at him, Seto had a stern expression, "You listen to me, Kisara. You are not destroying my company in any way, shape or form and I will not have you talk about yourself that way, you're better than all the fools I met in my life," Seto's face softens with a frown, "...Kisara...I don't want to lose you."

Kisara was shocked from Seto's words, and how he is showing true emotion from his usually cold hard eyes, that are now soft and filled with worry.

"...I love you..."

Seto was surprised, "What?"

Kisara looked up at him with teary eyes, "I said I love you! Seto! I do! But I..I don't want to hurt you!"

There was silence between them, Kisara started to cry more. Until she felt her chin being lifted up. She was stunned as she saw Seto looking at her with a warm smile.

"Funny, I was going to say the same thing."

Seto slowly started to move his face to Kisara, then he captured her lips with his. Thunder and lightening boomed in the air, but neither Seto or Kisara noticed as they were captivated by each other.

* * *

><p><span><strong>What would their first date be<strong>** like?**

Seto and Kisara were heading to the "Olive Garden" for dinner. Seto decided it would be best to discuss business with his secretary in a private manner, while the restaurant is anything but private Seto managed to get him and Kisara a private table away from the crowd.

Kisara smiled, "Mr. Kaiba, I have to admit this is really surprising that you would want to discuss business here with me."

Seto drank his champagne, "I figured that this would be a better place to do business than at the office with those imbeciles who constantly oppose everything I say."

"Yeah, but why would you talk to me about it? I thought you only discuss things like this with the board of directors." Kisara says.

"I thought I might get your opinion on it first before I talk to them about it, and if they oppose it while you agree with what I told you, I'll just have them fired."

Kisara blinked, "Wait? Are you saying that if I don't like the idea you'll oppose it, but if I like it and someone disagree's with it, you'll have them fired? Why is that?"

Seto looks at her, "So far you are the only one in my company who is intelligent. So I trust your judgement."

Kisara blushed, "Oh...thank you, Mr. Kaiba. To think you trust me this much, and to bring me here to this restaurant, it's almost like it's a date."

Seto spit out his drink and coughed a bit, Kisara started to panic, "Oh no! Mr. Kaiba I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to say that!"

Seto cleared his throat and looks at the distraught Kisara, "No no, it's alright...this is pretty much my fault for bringing you to a restaurant, anyone can assume it would be a date if they saw two people together."

Kisara blushed, "I just feel so silly saying that. It's not like this is a date."

"...Well, we are here after all."

"To do business, yes."

"...Why not mix business with pleasure?"

"...Mr. Kaiba?"

Seto smirks, "You can call me by my name when we're not at work."

Kisara looks at him, "Isn't this work?"

"Partially...you can just call me Seto when we're not at Kaiba corp."

Since then, Kisara and Seto continued going out, even when it's not business and she calls him Seto."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Dress your favorite couple in each other's clothes!<strong>

"There is no way that I will degrade myself by wearing women's clothing! It will be a cold day in Hell if I wear a skirt and high heels." Seto says irritated as he puts his hands on his hips.

"I thought it would be fun to do that," Kisara says innocently, she was changing in the closet into one of Seto's clothes, "why don't you try to be less uptight about things?"

"I am from time to time, just not when you want me to wear panty hose," Seto says flatly, "but I have no problem with you wearing my clothes since you can't stretch them out."

"Okay, I'm coming out now."

"Alright."

Kisara comes out of the closet, she was wearing Seto's black shirt and white sleeveless trench coat. She also wore his black pants and boots, she moved a piece of her white hair from her face.

Seto was stunned.

"Seto? Are you alright?"

Silence.

"Seto?"

Seto shuts the bedroom door and locked it, with the sounds of Kisara moaning and clothes being ripped off.

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT IF?<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Someone stole your favorite character's card?<strong>

"Where is my Blue Eyes, Wheeler!?" Seto hissed.

"I didn't touch your card, Kaiba!" Joey shouted back.

"Then where is it!? It didn't just grow legs and walked away, and I left my card for one minute in the room and you were the last person in there!"

"Well I didn't take it!"

The blonde and Burnett glared at each other, until someone came through the door. It was Mokuba.

"Seto!" Mokuba says.

"Not now Mokuba," Seto says, "Wheeler and I have some business to take care of."

"Seto, Kisara called me and she wanted me to tell you that she has framed your Blue Eyes White Dragon cards."

Seto's mind went blank and stared at his brother with a perplexed expression,"...What was that?"

Mokuba nodded, "Kisara said that she was going to get special frames for your card, she thought that since you loved it so much she-"

Mokuba didn't finish his sentence as Seto bolted out of the room quickly, leaving Mokuba and Joey baffled.

* * *

><p><span><strong>What if Prince Atem and Bakura met as children?<strong>

Five year old Bakura watched as King Akunamkanon lifted his newborn son, prince Atem, and everyone cheered for the new prince of Egypt.

Bakura was absolutely disgusted.

The Pharaoh slaughtered his family, friends and his entire village and yet the people cheer for him and for his son, who will one day become a monster just like him.

He held his bandaged eye as it started to ache. One of the soldiers cut his face when he tried to escape the night before, he was lucky he didn't lose his eye and it wasn't injured or he would be half blind. But he had to cover his eye due to the injury he sustained, it was only temporary...but the horrible memories of Kul Elna's destruction will never be forgotten by the child.

He glared at the smiling baby and his father, "Soon Pharaoh Akunamkanon, you will pay for what you did to me."

Atem giggled and it made Bakura more irritated, "...Eye for an eye. You killed my people...I will someday kill your son."

The child left without being noticed.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Your favorite light and dark duo went to the grocery store?<strong>

Atem stared at the boxes of cereals in shock and amazement.

"Yugi, you have never told me that you had mythical creatures as mascots for these "cereals".

Yugi looked over as he wheeled the cart, "What do you mean. Atem?"

"This." Atem held up two boxes, one was with a leprechaun and the other was with a chocolate Vampire.

"Oh, that," Yugi says, "those are to get people's attention, colorful characters that will make people buy those types of cereals."

Atem put them away, "I had no idea that you sell things like that now, back in Egypt people shout out their products for people to buy the-" Atem froze.

Yugi stopped the cart as he heard Atem stop, "Atem? What's wrong?"

Atem picked up a box and was dumbfounded, he showed Yugi the box of cereal and was surprised as well. The cereal had a picture of Yugi that said "YU-GI-OH's"

"Yugi? When did we make this deal to pose for a cereal box?"

* * *

><p><span><strong>Joey took over Kaiba Corp?<strong>

Seto felt his stomach drop as Joey grinned at him from what he just told him.

"You what!?" Seto exclaimed.

"You heard me rich boy, Kaiba Corps mine," Joey says with a smirk, "that means I'm now the man in charge."

Seto felt his temper rise, "How did this happen!?"

"I happened."

Seto turned around, he felt his blood pressure increase as he saw Alister leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed with a smirk on his face.

Seto's face darkened, "Should of known, I thought I wouldn't see you again."

"What? No hug?" Alister says as he starts to walk over and stand next to Joey.

'Alright! What is going on here!?" Seto demanded.

"Let's see, where do we start?" Alister says and he pretends to scratch his chin, "oh yes, well Joey and I met up when he ran into him and his friends. We weren't sure of it at first, but then we discovered that we had something in common."

"And what would that be?" Seto asks.

"We both think you're the biggest jerk who ever lived." Joey says.

"One who's heart is so cold that you make the snow queen seem warm to the touch." Alister added.

"Gee, what else is new?" Seto says sarcastically.

"Well, we also heard from your girlfriend that you have overworked yourself, so we both discussed it with Kisara...and well, here we are." Alister says.

Seto felt his eye twitch, "Kisara, my girlfriend, gave you two permission, to take over my company!?"

"Only temporarily..sadly," Alister says, "but in the mean time, you are not in charge."

Seto glared at Alister, "And what do you get from all of this Alister? Wheeler can't offer you anything."

"Seeing the look on your face is all the payment I want, goodbye." Alister smirks and leaves.

Joey grins, "Oh this will be good!"

Seto glares at him, "In twenty-four hours Wheeler, you won't have power anymore, and I will get you and Alister for this!"

Joey just continues to grin, while Seto plans to go home and give Kisara a good scolding.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Your favorite character(s) play DDR? Would they be the champ(s) or chump(s)<strong>

"Guys, don't do this." Raphael says as Alister and Valon got on the Dance Dance revolution machine.

Alister and Valon got into a petty argument. It escalated when Alister said that Valon lacked common sense, then Valon ended up seeing the machine in the arcade and challenged Alister to a dance off, which he said no a few times before until he agreed to do it to shut the Australian up, they got on the machine and Alister put in a few coins.

"This shouldn't take long," Alister says.

"An' why's that?" Valon says irritated, "'Cause you know I'm gonna kick your butt?"

"More like the other way around, Valon." Alister says as he stretches.

Valon growled, "Remember, if I win, you say I'm not stupid!"

Alister looked at Valon with an annoyed expression, "I never said you were stupid, I said you lacked common sense."

"Tch, yeah righ', I know you all too well to know that is an insult!"

Alister rolled his eyes, "Let's just get this over with."

Twenty-five minutes later:

Raphael was shocked as he saw Alister and Valon completely red in the face and sweating profoundly. They just danced to Lady Gaga, The Black Eyed Pea's, Miley Cyrus and a few minutes ago to Fall Out Boy. Alister's red hair stuck to the sides of his face from the sweat and was holding onto to the side bar glaring at Valon, while the Australian was on his knee's gasping for air.

"Scratch...that," Alister says, "...You lack common sense..and you are...stupid."

"Shut up." Valon says before face planting the floor.

Raphael pinches the bridge of his nose, 'What am I going to do with you two?"

* * *

><p><span><strong>FINAL ONE: Put your ipod on shuffle and write a Yu-Gi-Oh! related drabble for the next song that pops up.<strong>

Akefia Bakura looked out into the Egyptian night sky where the stars lite up. He laid on his back as he started to remember many things in his past, his childhood, and how everything was destroyed.

The worst was over now, and he was able to breath again. But Bakura's blood still boils from the anger and sadness when his life was destroyed when he was five years old.

He lost his village, he lost all of his friends, and most of all he lost his father who was only twenty-one when he was killed.

Now Akefia was broken, and the only thing that can heal him now is revenge. By then when he succeeds, the pain will be gone away, and he won't feel it anymore, which is what he hopes for.

_Broken by Evanescence_

* * *

><p><strong>End:)<strong>


End file.
